Jaina's Wedding Day
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: A cute vignette about Jaina and Jag's wedding. Jaina muses as she ties the knot about her love for Jag and what she has lost. LOTF spoilers abound.


Disclaimer: Star Wars, the characters and the universe are the sole property of lucasfilmsltd and official licensees. No copyright infringement is intended.

"It had taken them so much to get here." Jaina reflected looking at Jag as she got ready to walk down the aisle towards her destiny and her husband.. "Two wars. A misunderstanding. A dark brother."

"Go Amelia." Leia, Jaina's maid of honor, urged the little girl.

"Sorry." Allana said, guiltily.

Allana, looking radiant in her light pink dress, with the floral headdress tied tightly in her dark brown hair, began walking down the aisle using the force to lift the bouquets that hung beside each row of seats immediately before the one which the bridal procession would come down.

Right behind Allana came Tenel Ka dressed in Pink, a radiant Tiara demarcating her status.

Then came Leia holding the final bouquet this one the most radiant of any of the bouquets.

Finally, it was Jaina on Han's arm. Her eyes remained on Jag and her Uncle Luke just behind him waiting for Jaina to arrive.

As they got to the left steps to the podium, Allana stopped on the lowest step, then Tenel Ka, and finally Leia.

Han and Jaina remained at the foot of the steps paralleling Jag, who was on the bottom step of the right most podium.

"Dearly beloved. As the grandmaster of the Jedi Order it is my pleasure to welcome you to this momentous occasion and announce that Jaina and Jag have decided to join hands and lives and live as husband and wife."

"They have decided to undertake this journey of life together. Marriage is, itself, a journey. Though a gift, it requires patience, trust, respect, and love. By saying their vows they are affirming their love for one another and stating that they believe that they can succeed in each of the elements of marriage. This decision itself is a step towards marriage."

Luke nodded at Jaina and Jag stepped up one of the four steps. Stopping by Ben and Allana,

"Jaina. Do you believe that you can love, respect, and trust Jag?"

"Yes, Grandmaster. I do. Jag is the man I love. He is an honorable man."

Luke nodded at Jaina who stepped up one more step.

"Jag?"

"Yes, Grandmaster." Jag said, characteristically brief. His eyes, however, conveying what his words did not.

Luke nodded at Jag.

"Jag, Jaina. Marriage is a task and a chore. Are you vowing to solve your problems together and work on establishing a foundation for a good life for yourself and others."

"I do."

"I do."

Both of them took a step together.

"Your last step." Luke said. "The last pillar before I can declare you married."

"Marriage is a union of families. Will you love and respect each other's families as your own?"

"I will." Jaina's eyes briefly flashed in pain for Jag. None of his family had been able to make it to the wedding. Syal had sent a brief coded note to her son saying she loved him and was proud of him. But the Chiss had been watching they Fels too closely to see signs of them caving for the Fels to be able to sneak out.

"I will." Jag's face, however, showed no emotion. His sense as well showed that he was at peace with circumstances.

They stepped up as everyone cheered. "Jaina, the marriage bracelet and cufflink please."

Jaina, as planned, force levitated both items from Zekk and Tenel Ka respectively.

"I asked Jaina to levitate them because Jaina does have a power and a skill that Jag did not. This is something that there marriage will have to plan and develop around especially since it is highly likely that their children will be force sensitive. In addition the marriage will have to develop around the fact that Jag is the head of a government, which is represented through the reception line of Moffs. A government with a structure very different then that which Jaina is used to."

"By giving and accepting these marriage tokens, you are promising to work through these and related obstacles. To forever love and hold the other."

Jaina looked into Jag's eyes as she replaced his cufflink with the new one. Her resolve shone through her eyes. _For now and forever. You are mine and I am yours. _

Jaina saw a similar love from Jag as he put the bracelet on her.

Walking down the line of Moffs standing at attention and nodding courteously was, as Luke had alluded to, an odd experience for Jaina. She was, after all, her parents' daughter. She had her father's slightly anti-authoritarian bent and her mother's love for democracy.

However, it was worth it for Jag. She would find a home on Bastion and support Jag, her husband, and likely her children next in their attempt to make and keep peace.

As Uncle said, Jaina reflected as she walked on, marriage was a task, a chore, something that they would need to work on. However, it was a chore well worth it. She would not mess up. It had, after all, taken them more than enough time to get here.

_Reception:_

Jaina did her best not to count how few people were there to shake her hand. How many had been lost in the wars that had ravaged the galaxy and focus on the moment, but it was hard.

Her brothers should have been there supporting her and heckling Jag. Instead of lingering uncertainly at the back, Tahiri should be joyously jumping about and been

Jag's firm hand dragged her to the present. "Don't." he said.

"It is hard." Jaina said, glad that even without the force Jag knew what she was thinking and knew how to respond.

"I know. But we are here. We will make the galaxy a better place for our children."

_Our Children. _Jaina savored the taste of that phrase.

She also again recognized that none of Jag's family was present. If he could deal with that and not let it sour this day, then Jaina could do the same.

She smiled bravely at Jag. "Its time for our dance."

As they swirled Jaina saw her parents and rejoiced both in the strength of their marriage and basked in their approval. Her parents were her role model for good and strong marriages. How to survive life's knocks together.

She and Jag would make it. They had to. They had to prove to a galaxy trying to come together that opposites could and did work. That diversity compliments each other and results in a beautiful outcome not possible any other way.


End file.
